


Surprise

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Costume Kink, Crack, Drabble Collection, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu gets an eyeful when surprises Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Bankotsu quietly slipped in the bedroom, he had planned on surprising his lover.

He saw his lover sprawled out on their bed with his mysterious 'touch it and die box'.  
Bankotsu had often wondered what secrets were stashed in there, but he respected Inuyasha's wishes and left it closed. He never would have guessed this. He watched as Inuyasha pulled out an endless amount of Harry Potter things.

Bankotsu had no clue his lover was such a fanatic. Bankotsu quietly backed out of the doorway.

He wandered off to think about how he could use this information to his advantage


	2. So Close Yet Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu tries surprises Inuyasha.

Bankotsu took one last look at himself in the mirror and tried hard not to laugh. He looked ridiculous but for Inuyasha he would swallow his pride and wear the offending garments. He didn't know what was worse the robe, the ugly tie or the round goofy glasses. If Inuyasha was so taken with that Harry Potter guy , Bankotsu would play along.

He called out to Inuyasha as he tried for a seductive pose on the bed.

He was not prepared for Inuyasha to walk in and tell him “Nice try Ban, but it's Draco I find sexy.”


End file.
